


Slipping

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reunion in the Fortress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

  
Normally, their relationship was a thing of fleeting glances and brief touches. They were so often in public, and when not in public so often busy with small things like catching murderers and saving the world. As a result, they had learned to savor a significant look or a meaningful tap on the shoulder the way other couples would appreciate an evening-long conversation or a lingering embrace.

However, it was also unusual that they spent a solid month without seeing each other. A serious undercover stint to expose an arms dealer on Bruce's part, plus a near-catastrophe in another solar system had left Superman and Batman out of contact for slightly over four weeks.

So it was only natural, Superman reassured himself with some chagrin, that when Batman showed up without warning at the Fortress of Solitude, he might find himself on the receiving end of a rather over-enthusiastic Kryptonian-level hugging.

All this passed through Clark's mind as they toppled to the floor of the Fortress. He twisted his body to make sure he cushioned Bruce's fall, because for once Batman didn't seem to be paying attention to landing on his feet. Instead he seemed to be dedicating all of his considerable focus and passion to making sure none of Clark's throat remained unkissed. He pulled his head back to study Clark's neck, squinting critically, then leaned in and kissed just under the jawline once, with a sense of satisfied finality.

"There," he announced. He wasn't smiling, but his face was relaxed and open--more precious than any smile.

"Are you done?"

"With your neck, yes," Bruce said. "There are other areas requiring attention."

"Might I suggest my mouth?"

"I was thinking lower," Bruce said with just a hint of a leer, "But the mouth is a good start, yes."

His lips were warm, and Clark lost himself in the sensation, his hands roaming up and down Bruce's back, their legs entwined.

And then he noticed that they were slipping.

It was an infinitesimal amount at first--fractions of millimeters, almost impossible to notice without enhanced senses. But without a doubt, they had ended up on a section of the floor that had a slight incline, and gravity was exerting its irresistible influence on them.

Clark re-applied himself to kissing Bruce, hoping that the skid would stop before it became obvious. But all too soon the gradual slide was impossible to ignore, and Clark felt Bruce's mouth starting to quiver with laughter against his as they slid gently across the nearly-frictionless shining floor. Clark meant to say something, but each time he tried, Bruce would capture his mouth again and remind him there were more important things than worrying about becoming a super-toboggan.

Eventually, Batman brought their progress to a halt with a boot braced against the floor. Just as Clark started to speak, however, he kicked off and sent them into a dizzying spin. The Fortress whirled around them as Bruce kissed him again, a blur of crystal and light.

When they finally slowed down, Bruce broke the kiss and looked down at him with the beginnings of a predatory grin. "Let's do that again," he said.

"Why Bruce, you finally show your long-repressed playful side--"

"--with the costumes off," Bruce clarified.


End file.
